El empleo perfecto
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AkaMido. Universo Altenro. Para pagar los gastos de la carrera de medicina, Midorima consigue empleo como guardaespaldas del hijo de los Akashi, sin saber que el trabajo conlleva más que "guardar" las espaldas del joven.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Universo alterno. Mención de KiKuro.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Corazón delator.  
**Tema: **01. Su oro no despertaba en mí la menor codicia.

* * *

**El empleo perfecto.**

Midorima Shintaro es un hombre que cree en el esfuerzo y las recompensas que éste trae. Por eso, cuando su padre le ofrece pagarle la universidad y la carrera de médico, costosa para muchos otros salvo para él, que proviene de una familia adinerada, Shintaro no duda en rechazar la oferta. _Tengo que hacerlo por mí mismo, padre_, le dice al hombre, por sobre la mesa que comparten a la hora de la cena, donde su madre ha puesto sus platillos favoritos para celebrar que se ha graduado con las mejores calificaciones de su generación. Al principio, su padre no parece estar de acuerdo con la idea, porque aunque su familia no es rica como otras, no significa que no tengan honor, mismo que remonta a varias generaciones en el pasado.

—Sólo recuerda que estarás por tu cuenta —dice su padre, tras un minuto de silencio—. Tu madre y yo estamos aquí para lo que necesites, pero si son favores monetarios, Shintaro, no podremos ayudarte. ¿Quieres hacerlo por ti mismo? De acuerdo. Eso te dará algo de entereza y te enseñará el valor del dinero, pero esa es mi condición. No volverás a ver un centavo mío hasta que termines la carrera y eso, por supuesto, si lo quieres.

—Estoy dispuesto, padre —dice Midorima, acomodándose los lentes—. Buscaré un empleo. Estudiaré y trabajaré a la vez. El hombre propone y Dios dispone, ¿no es así?

Su padre sonríe por toda respuesta y unos días después ve a su hijo marcharse hacia el centro de Tokyo, donde alquiló un apartamento cerca de la Universidad. Sin embargo, sabe que no la tendrá fácil, a pesar de que su hijo es diligente y se esfuerza al máximo. Son buenas cualidades, pero no suficientes para abrirse paso en el mundo laboral, como Shintaro confirma nada más empieza a buscar empleo.

Todos los trabajos requieren experiencia y los que no, lucen sospechosos. Los que parecen razonables no son de medio tiempo y en su contraparte, hay algunos con horarios flexibles cuyo salario sólo sirve para morirse de hambre. Shintaro acude al menos a 30 entrevistas de trabajo, sin conseguir nada concreto o suficiente para pagar la universidad, que comienza antes de que él termine su búsqueda, haciendo más difícil el proceso.

Los dos primeros meses, Shintaro los pasa con ayuda de su madre, que le manda dinero en secreto. _Sé lo difícil que puede ser, Shintaro. Usa este dinero hasta que puedas conseguir el tuyo propio y si quieres, consideralo como un préstamo_, dice la nota que llega el primer día del mes de Mayo, cuando Shintaro ya está desesperado e incluso temeroso de cómo pasará el mes, ponderando si debe sacrificar los libros o la comida en bienestar del poco dinero que le queda. Durante unos días después de la llegada del dinero, Shintaro apenas y lo toca, se conforma con guardarlo en el cajón del escritorio frente a su cama, convenciéndose de que no lo necesita. No obstante, cuando ya no tiene nada qué comer y debe comprar un nuevo libro de anatomía, así como material de laboratorio, Shintaro no tiene más opción que tragarse su orgullo y usar el dinero de mamá.

El segundo sobre llega el primer día de Junio, con la misma cantidad de billetes que la vez anterior y con una carta de su madre preguntándole sobre cómo le va en Tokyo. Shintaro sólo le responde con un _gracias_, escrito en una hoja de cuaderno de manera apresurada, pues teme que de otro modo termine confesándole que la situación es tan crítica que está planeando unirse a la industria de la pornografía o el sexoservicio, que le han dicho sus compañeros, da suficiente dinero para pagarse la carrera y mucho más.

Shintaro ya está haciéndose a la idea, cuando un día encuentra un anuncio pegado con tachuelas en el tablón de su complejo de apartamentos. Es un trabajo como guardaespaldas y aunque el anuncio no da detalles importantes, como sobre a quién cuidará ni dónde, el sueldo es tan prometedor que Shintaro no puede evitar anotar el teléfono de contacto, al que llama inmediatamente para recibir una cita, aunque sabe muy bien que él no tiene entrenamiento alguno para cuidar de nadie más que no sea él.

—Probablemente sea una pérdida de tiempo —dice, pero prepara su currículum vitae, que incluye su maestría en dos idiomas, sus clases de piano, economía e historia universal, así como también su participación en el equipo de basketball en la escuela preparatoria. No son habilidades que puedan defender a alguien, pero Shintaro se siente orgulloso de ellas y así se presenta el día de la cita, usando su mejor traje y con la cabeza en alto, como corresponde a la familia Midorima.

Como es de esperarse, en el lugar hay todo tipo de hombres fornidos que lo miran con sorna cuando se une a su grupo de espera. Sin embargo, Shintaro no pierde confianza y cuando su nombre es llamado, avanza con majestuosidad hacia el encuentro de un hombre que, por sus modales, es más que un simple reclutador de personal.

—Buenos días, Shintaro-kun. Toma asiento, por favor —dice el hombre, cuando entran a su oficina—. Antes de comenzar, quiero explicarte de qué se trata el trabajo. Mi hijo Seijurou está estudiando Economía en Tokyo, donde me es imposible vigilarlo. En realidad, el trabajo no es de guardaespaldas. Sólo quiero a alguien para guardar las apariencias, chicos de la edad de Seijurou que se mezclen con él como si fueran sus guardias, de manera que la gente no se de cuenta de los guardias reales que lleva apostados con él. Por supuesto, el trabajo conlleva riesgos y tendrás que firmar una cláusula de confidencialidad si eres apto, pero también tiene prestaciones. Entre ellas, que los horarios son flexibles. He elegido a cuatro chicos para el trabajo y sólo necesito a uno más, por lo que pueden repartirse el tiempo como mejor les plazca.

—Es justo lo que necesito —dice Midorima, sin saber que ha cometido el primer error cuando se trata de buscar empleo: parecer desesperado.

—Enséñame tu currículum. Seré yo quien decida si Seijurou te necesita a ti.

Cuando sale de la entrevista, Shintaro no está muy seguro de la impresión que causó y las palabras _Nosotros te llamamos_, no le auguran nada bueno, por lo que se dirige inmediatamente a su próxima cita, en una compañía manufacturera donde solicitan una secretaria o asistente que ayude con el papeleo. Lo cual hace sorprendente la llamada que recibe dos días después, en donde alguien le avisa que ha sido elegido para el trabajo como _guardaespaldas_ de Seijurou y le avisa de una nueva cita para firmar el acuerdo de confidencialidad así como ponerlo al día con otras cosas.

Es así como Shintaro se entera de que está trabajando para la familia Akashi, la más poderosa del país y que la persona que lo entrevistó fue Akashi Sasuke, el patriarca de la familia, que además, lo ha encontrado digno de acompañar a su hijo, algo que sin duda es un gran honor. Sin embargo, Shintaro no tiene oportunidad de agradecerle por haberle dado una oportunidad, pues la persona que se presenta ante él para firmar el contrato, así como darle los detalles de contacto de Akashi Seijurou es el abogado de la familia, que sólo intercambia las palabras necesarias con él y se marcha de manera inmediata una vez queda todo entendido y el contrato firmado.

—El horario será acordado por los _guardaespaldas_ de común acuerdo. Sin embargo, mañana hay una reunión que no se puede re-programar y es necesario que asistan todos, de otro modo, su contrato será cancelado. Esta reunión será para establecer horarios y conocerse entre ustedes, así como al joven amo Seijurou. A las tres de la tarde, el resto de la información está dentro de tu contrato.

El hombre lo deja solo antes de que Midorima pueda formular objeción alguna. Tiene clase a esa hora, pero sabe que su advertencia es real. Por lo que al día siguiente deja las clases temprano, ante la mirada atónita e incluso furiosa de otros que tienen que quedarse una hora más, para dirigirse hacia el punto indicado y en el camino, adelanta toda la tarea posible. Por lo que apenas piensa en los otros chicos que está por conocer, incluido aquél al que tiene que "cuidar". De hecho, tan ensimismado está en su última lección, que se asusta cuando un joven rubio le pone la mano en el hombro, llamándolo.

—Tú debes ser Midorimacchi —dice el joven, cinco minutos después de que Midorima deja la estación del metro atrás—. Te estamos llamando desde hace rato, pero no haces caso.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres otro de los guardaespaldas?

—Bueno, ¿quién más iba a llenar la descripción de _cabello verde y cara de amargado_? Vamos, nos están esperando. Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Kise Ryouta, mucho gusto.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —dice Midorima, soltándose de su agarre y mientras lo sigue, no puede evitar desear que los demás no sean así, tan amistosos, metiches y rudos al a vez. No obstante, su encuentro con Kise no lo prepara para cuando conoce a los demás unos minutos después.

—Muy bien, ya que estamos todos, hay que presentarnos —dice uno de ellos, de cabello rojo y ojos bicolor: rojo y dorado, que no parece nada especial. Uno a uno se van presentando y Midorima sabe que no olvidará sus nombres y sus rostros, ya que todos tienen algo muy peculiar y hasta cierto punto enfermo, que le hace preguntarse si el padre de Akashi no estaba orquestando una gran broma al contratar jóvenes con esos nombres: Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima. Él último que falta es el pelirrojo y Midorima ya está seguro de quién es, lo cual lo hace sentirse avergonzado, al haber subestimado y minimizado a su jefe a la vez—. Yo soy Akashi Seijurou —dice el joven, cuando Shintaro termina de decir su nombre y un poco de sus gustos, así como que estudia medicina—. Realmente no necesito guardaespaldas. Es una idea estúpida de mi padre, pero creo que ustedes son personas interesantes, así que le seguiré el juego. Estoy a su cuidado desde hoy.

Seijurou hace una reverencia antes de comenzar a caminar y a todos les toma un segundo seguirlo. Shintaro es el último en hacerlo. Podría regresar a casa y estudiar el tema que no pudo tomar en clase, pero ya que está en el lugar, prefiere quedarse y empezar el trabajo con buen pie. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar del hijo de un magnate de los negocios?

Ya lo descubrirá. Y de la peor manera.

.

Midorima se da cuenta de que el trabajo no es difícil después de dos semanas. Lo único que tiene que hacer es seguir a Akashi donde quiera que vaya y dado que el joven usualmente prefiere lugares tranquilos, siendo su favorito la Asociación de Shogi de Tokyo, donde puede pasar horas, Shintaro tiene tiempo de hacer la tarea e incluso adelantar lecciones, cosas que creyó perdidas en un principio.

—Qué suerte tienes —murmura Kise una tarde, mientras se dispone a observar la tercera partida de Akashi en el día y señalando hacia el libro que Midorima sostiene—. Al menos tú no te aburres, Midorimacchi. Me pregunto cuánto más se va a tardar.

—Deberías de hacer tarea tú también, si tanto te aburres —dice Midorima, aunque sabe que es futil hablar en voz baja, pues la sala está en completo silencio y está seguro que cualquiero ruido es perfectamente audible—. Además, me gusta el shogi. Es un juego estratégico fascinante, que sólo mentes privilegiadas pueden jugar a su máximo nivel.

—Sí, sí —dice Kise, haciendo a un lado el comentario con un gesto de la mano—. Pero no necesito estudiar, estoy trabajando para convertirme en modelo, para lo cual no son necesarias fórmulas estúpidas ni todas esas estrategias que dices.

—¿Podrían guardar silencio por favor? —dice un hombre, antes de que Midorima pueda responder y se contenta con lanzarle una mirada airada a su compañero por ese día, que no difiere mucho del molesto Aomine o de Murasakibara, que siempre está comiendo. Su compañero ideal es Kuroko, silencioso como él, aunque con un sentido del humor un tanto retorcido, pero Midorima prefiere los días en que está solo, siguiendo a Akashi como una sombra y nada más.

—Mis disculpas —dice Midorima, haciendo una reverencia y durante un momento capta la mirada de Akashi fija en él, lo que podría augurar problemas y todo por culpa del idiota de Kise.

Sin embargo, cuando Akashi se aburre y decide que es hora de marcharse, no hace mención alguna del acontecimiento

—Cielos, Akashicchi, te tardaste demasiado —dice Ryouta, mientras caminan hacia la estación del tren más cercana y Shintaro, que ha terminado la lección más temprano de lo usual, no puede evitar notar el tono amistoso de su voz, logrando que se pregunte cuándo sucedió y cómo.

—Eso es porque mi oponente no sabía qué pieza mover. No puedes culparme por la ineptitud de otros, Ryouta —dice Akashi con una sonrisa—. La próxima vez si te aburres tanto puedes traer algo con qué distraerte, sólo recuerda que debes de cuidar de mí, así que no me quites el ojo de encima, ¿de acuerdo?

Midorima no sabría decir si Kise es idiota o está siguiendo el juego, pero se sonroja por él ante el comentario de Akashi, sin duda alguna un intento de flirteo muy bien disimulado. Midorima está considerando si debe dejarlos solos cuando Akashi le ahorra la decisión.

—Puedes irte por hoy, Shintaro —dice y Midorima sabe que disfruta cada sílaba de su nombre, porque habla de una familiaridad que él no ha consentido pero que tiene que soportar porque es su jefe—. Nos vemos la próxima vez. Ve con cuidado.

—Lo mismo digo, señor —dice Midorima, haciendo una reverencia y escucha a Kise reír cuando se da la vuelta para marcharse. Quizá también escucha a Akashi reír, no lo sabe, podría ser una alucinación que le trae el viento. ¿Qué tiene de gracioso, después de todo?

.

La siguiente ocasión en que Midorima se reúne con Akashi, tras haber pedido un permiso especial por época de exámenes, todo el grupo de guardaespaldas está presente. De hecho, resulta un poco incómodo moverse con todos ellos alrededor y Midorima está planeando saltarse ese día de trabajo con la excusa de que ya hay suficientes personas presentes cuando Akashi lo detiene, como si pudiera leer su mente.

—Shintaro, quédate —dice, sin parecer afectado por las miradas de los curiosos a su alrededor, que ríen e incluso toman fotos ante el joven muchacho y su secta de guardaespaldas, todos vestidos de negro—. Ustedes también —añade para los demás, que asienten un tanto divertidos, aunque a Midorima se le escapa la razón—. El día de hoy quiero ir a Kyoto, por lo que nos espera un largo viaje. Espero no tengan planes para el fin de semana.

—Con tal de que pueda estar con Kurokocchi, no me importa —dice Kise, atrapando al joven en un abrazo, haciendo a todos reír. Parecen más un grupo de amigos que empleados y jefe, pero Shintaro no está seguro de cómo sucedió.

—Muy bien —dice Seijurou, cuando Shintaro se encoge de hombros, antes de rebuscar en su mochila algo que pueda distraerlo del ruidoso grupo, donde no se siente cómodo ni integrado. Pero sus planes se vienen abajo cuando el tren llega y por estar leyendo, entra al último al vagón, cuando ya todos se han acomodado.

—Lo siento —dice Shintaro, cuando queda justo en frente de Akashi, rodeado por los demás como si fueran un cerco protector. Casi podría jurar que es una broma, por la manera en la que todos lo observan y se ríen en silencio, pero quizá sólo es su paranoia hablando.

—No te preocupes, Shintaro —dice Akashi y en realidad, tiene razón, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, por lo menos hasta que no llegan a la parada siguiente, donde un montón de personas los obligan a replegarse contra una esquina, aunque el cerco protector sigue vigente, por lo menos en lo referente a Akashi—. Estos trenes siempre van llenos, lamento la molestia, sé que estás acostumbrado a lo mejor, así que debe de ser muy incómodo.

—No —dice Shintaro, acomodándose los lentes con dificultad en el espacio que comparten, donde sólo los separan cinco centímetros de distancia—. Lo estaba, pero desde que ingresé a la universidad dejé de lado el dinero de mis padres. Así que ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de atascos, pero admito que las primeras veces resultó un poco molesto, sí.

—Qué interesante —dice Akashi—. Sé que estás estudiando medicina, sin embargo en tu currículum no venía la razón de que quisieras el empleo cuando provienes de una buena familia. Es una perspectiva interesante, me gustaría tratarla, pero como hijo de los Akashi me es imposible. Aunque admito que estoy acostumbrado a los lujos y privarme de ellos no me haría bien. ¿Y? ¿Cómo te va en la escuela, Shintaro? Te he visto muy ocupado leyendo cada vez que nos encontramos, así que pensé que es una carrera muy demandante.

—Ah, muy bien, gracias por preguntar —dice Shintaro, bastante avergonzado, pues no puede decir que encuentra el trabajo aburrido y que por eso adelanta lecciones—. Creo... Creo que de ahora en adelante será más fácil, ya no tengo lecciones extra por leer.

—Me alegra escucharlo, Shintaro. Mi padre me compró amigos y aunque la idea es horrible e insulta mi capacidad, quisiera sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Hasta el momento me llevo bien con Ryouta y los demás, pero no quería molestarte.

—No, no, claro que no —dice Midorima, tan concentrado en que no se vea su mentira ni su verguenza, que apenas y siente los empujones de un nuevo grupo de gente al entrar al vagón, presionándolo completamente contra Akashi, mientras que la espalda de alguien (presumiblemente Aomine), queda pegada a la suya—. Este es mi trabajo después de todo.

—Lo es —dice Akashi y como para subrayar el hecho, Midorima siente la mano de alguien en su trasero, recordándole los riesgos de ser el guardaespaldas de alguien tan rico como Akashi—. Pero espero que podamos ser amigos, Shintaro.

—Sería un placer —dice Shintaro y unos segundos después la mano sobre su trasero aprieta sólo un poco, logrando que se ponga rojo. ¿Es Aomine acaso? ¿El muy idiota sería tan valiente como para jugarle una broma así? La respuesta afirmativa lo hace sentir más tranquilo y soporta con dignidad el tiempo restante, que se le pasa hablando con Akashi de todo tipo de cosas.

La mano desaparece en algún punto, pero la sonrisa de Akashi permanece cuando llegan a Kyoto.

—¿Te apetece una partida de shogi, Shintaro? Escuché que te gusta.

—Por supuesto —dice él, ignorante de que por fin ha caído en la trampa de Akashi Seijurou.

.

Las cosas comienzan a cambiar a partir de ese día. Midorima se vuelve amigo de Akashi y un poco más cercano a los otros, aunque no se atreve a llamarlos _amigos_, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que si en realidad lo fueran no se burlarían tanto de él. Pero el trabajo se hace más ameno, incluso más que cuando solía leer apuntes o hacer la tarea, porque Akashi lo invita regularmente a partidas de shogi, conciertos, obras de teatro y demás.

—Creo que le gustas —dice un día Kise, mientras están esperando a que avance la fila para conseguir boletos para el Lago de los Cisnes.

—No digas tonterías —dice Midorima, que ni siquiera lo ha considerado seriamente. Akashi suele flirtear con todos y él supone que es su estilo de relacionarse, lo cual no lo hace nada especial, sólo un amigo más al que de casualidad le gustan las mismas cosas—. Akashi hace eso con todos.

—¿Eso qué? —pregunta Kise, con ganas de molestar, ya que va a tener que soportar la obra de teatro completa—. Si se han estado tocando o cosas así, quiero que sepas que eso no lo hace con todos. Mi cuerpo sólo le pertenece a Kurokocchi.

—Qué desagradable, no necesito escuchar tus confesiones íntimas —dice Midorima, dándose media vuelta, aunque eso no es de mucha ayuda para evitar a Kise, que puede ser muy molesto cuando le da la gana. Y siempre le da la gana cuando está con él, cuando Kuroko no está para distraerlo y actuar como conejillo de indias.

—Yo tampoco, Midorimacchi —dice el rubio—. Lo que Akashicchi y tú estén haciendo en su tiempo libre es cosa suya, sólo digo que le gustas.

—Y yo ya te dije que Akashi hace eso con todos, incluso contigo, aunque seas tan idiota como para no darte cuenta.

Y como para puntualizar la observación de Midorima, Akashi, que está en frente de ellos hablando con Aomine, dice—:

—¿Sabes? A mi no me dan arcadas.

—Oh, vaya, Akashi —dice Aomine, al que ha sorprendido con la guardia baja, a pesar de que minutos atrás hablaban sobre pornografía y un poco de historia, Akashi, con el tono educado y cortés de siempre y Aomine, tan vulgar que unas mujeres tuvieron que apartarse de él.

—¿L-Lo ves? —pregunta Midorima, con un agradable color rojizo tiñéndole las mejillas, pues durante un instante la vista de Akashi se posa en él y luego en Kise, dándoles a entender que ha escuchado su conversación—. Lo hace con todos.

—Supongo —dice Kise, encogiéndose de hombros y sacando su celular, aburrido ya de la espera y de Midorima también—. Pero eso no significa que a ti no te guste él.

.

Sin embargo, la primer afirmación de Kise resulta ser cierta o al menos así lo cree el padre de Akashi, que lo cita unos meses después para su primer reporte de trabajo. Los otros ya han acudido, todos por separado y ninguno quiso darle una pista sobre qué debía decir o hacer, por lo que, cuando se sienta frente al hombre, Midorima se siente a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

—Midorima-kun, escuché que Seijurou y tú son muy apegados —dice el hombre, después de intercambiar las cortesías de rigor, lo que incluye una taza humeante de té con leche para Midorima y un vaso de whisky para él—. Me alegra escucharlo, necesitaba a alguien así en el equipo, pero no podía pedírselo a nadie, porque arruinaría el plan. ¿Cómo está Seijurou? ¿Qué hace? ¿En qué ocupa su tiempo?

Midorima tiene respuestas para cada pregunta formulada, pero la que pugna por salir de sus labios le valdría el trabajo. Quiere decirle al hombre que si desea conocer a su hijo, necesita hablar con él, que está mal espiar, que a él qué le importa, pero en su lugar, dice lo que se espera de él.

—Akashi-kun está bien —dice, contento de no haber olvidado el prefijo "kun", aunque Akashi le ha prohibido de manera estricta usarlo en su presencia—. Si me pregunta por su salud y como estudiante de medicina, debo decir que está en su mejor forma. Akashi-kun hace lo que le gusta, no puedo hablar por sus estudios dado que acudimos a universidades diferentes, pero sus pasatiempos incluyen el shogi y las obras de teatro. Sin embargo, el shogi es su favorito por mucho, puede pasar horas en la Asociación de Tokyo, hasta que la oscuridad hace necesario que se enciendan velas en cada rincón de la habitación. Sus películas favoritas son siempre las que son estéticamente agradables, aunque tiene predilección por el cine francés...

—Con eso es suficiente, gracias, Midorima-kun —dice el hombre, que ha recibido reportes de los otros concernientes a las actividades concretas con horarios y lugares, no una descripción tan abstracta y tan obviamente llena de afecto. Seijurou tiene un amigo y es de su clase social, aunque a su familia le falte dinero en el banco. El hombre se siente orgulloso al saberlo, también al comprobar que Seijurou tiene buen gusto, a pesar de que él no estuvo ahí para fomentarlo debido a su trabajo.

Pero mientras él se siente orgulloso, Midorima se siente enfadado, asqueado incluso de la expresión satisfecha de su acompañante, que ha llegado a conocer a través de las carencias de Akashi, que menciona de vez en cuando en tono de broma, pero que no hace menos real la falta.

—Eso es todo, Midorima-kun —dice el hombre, tras unos segundos—. A menos claro que tengas algo más que reportar o discutir. Creo que nuestro arreglo es beneficioso para ambas partes, por lo cual no se debe de modificar nada, pero tú tienes la última palabra. No me gustaría perder al amigo de mi hijo —porque claro, los amigos sólo se consiguen con dinero—, necesito que sigas cuidando de él e informándome de sus movimientos. Será el próximo CEO del conglomerado Akashi y por eso, debo evitar que tenga problemas.

—No tengo nada que objetar respecto al empleo, señor —dice Midorima, cuyas opiniones son muy diferentes con respecto a la meta del trabajo, que básicamente se trata de hacer de espía para él—. Realmente no puedo pedir nada mejor: los horarios son flexibles y el pago justo, pero sobre todo, tengo el placer de pasar tiempo con su hijo, por lo cual no parece un trabajo del todo.

—Bien dicho, muchacho —dice el hombre, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, como si hubiera dado la respuesta correcta a algún problema matemático y probablemente para él así es: un chico tratando de ganarse el favor de su jefe mediante halagos, cuando en realidad, Midorima no puede estar más lejos de decir una mentira.

Al parecer, la segunda afirmación de Kise sí es verdad.

.

Para su sorpresa, Akashi lo está esperando cuando sale del edificio, sintiéndose extraño, incluso estúpido por defender a alguien que le dijo la primera vez que hablaron de verdad, que pensaba aprovechar a sus _amigos comprados_ al máximo.

—No te preocupes por mí, Shintaro —dice Akashi, que no tiene que contratar espías para saber lo que han hablado y la impresión que eso ha dejado en Midorima—. No me gusta la gente que me tiene compasión. La compasión es para los débiles. Yo no soy débil. Mi padre es así, no se puede evitar, ¿debo llorar por ello? ¿Debo permitir que otros lloren por ello? Tu lema es "El hombre propone y Dios dispone", deberías comprenderlo. De otro modo, creo que preferiría que dejaras de trabajar a mi lado.

—No me preocupo —dice Shintaro y es un poco una mentira.

—Muy bien —dice Akashi, imitando el tono de su padre—. Porque no estoy seguro de querer un héroe. Ni de necesitarlo. Vamos, tengo boletos para Les Misérables, por ellos si puedes sentir piedad, Shintaro.

—Difiero. Victor Hugo escribió esta obra para dar un mensaje de esperanza...

—Así está mejor, Shintaro —dice Akashi, mientras abordan su limusina, alentándolo a continuar con un movimiento de la mano—. Lo prefiero así.

.

Por su cumpleaños y como celebración por medio año de trabajo "en equipo", Akashi invita a todos sus guardaespaldas a las aguas termales más cercanas. A Midorima, el ambiente le recuerda a un viaje escolar, aunque el autobús es reemplazado por una limusina y se están quedando en el lugar más caro de toda la región. Sin embargo, otros elementos permanecen inamovibles, como la estupidez de sus compañeros de viaje, que parecen no haber abandonado la secundaria y juegan y bromean durante todo el camino, así como cuando ponen los pies en frente del edificio.

—Es realmente grande, Aka-chin —dice Murasakibara, el último que abandona la limusina y tras mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Y sabes qué otra cosa es grande, Atsushi?

—Estoy seguro de que los baños también lo son —dice Aomine, acostumbrado por fin a los comentarios fuera de lugar de Akashi e incluso se podría decir que hasta feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar sucio sin recibir miradas de desaprobación (porque las de Midorima no cuentan)—. De otra manera no sé cómo vas a poder entrar en el baño. Quizá sólo entre una parte de ti, por lo que tendrás que sentarte con las rodillas fuera del agua y medio cuerpo también. Ya quiero verlo —dice riendo y escapa apenas por un pelo de la mano del gigante, que planea pagar tal ofensa con un golpe que a otros dejaría inconscientes, pero que en Aomine apenas y deja marca.

—Tendremos que averiguarlo —dice Akashi, extrañamente animado—. El placer de la sorpresa es muy agradable. ¿Serán grandes o no?

—Puedo decir que el de Kise no —dice Aomine y Kuroko asiente, por lo que Kise comienza a quejarse a gritos. Y Akashi sólo sonríe, ante lo cual Midorima se pregunta cómo fueron sus viajes en la secundaria, si es que hubo algunos y con quién pasó ese tiempo de su juventud.

—No lo sabremos si no entramos —dice Akashi, tras terminar de supervisar el traslado del equipaje hacia el interior del edificio, donde los reciben tres doncellas, a las que Aomine empieza a molestar nada más las ve.

Es el cumpleaños de Akashi, su décimonoveno año en el mundo, pero son ellos los que reciben todo tipo de lujos, cada uno con su habitación propia, aunque Akashi los exhorta a usarlas en conjunto si así les apetece y Midorima no puede ignorar la manera en que Kise le dirige miradas a Kuroko por sobre la mesa nada más lo escucha. Sin duda alguna es un viaje de niños, pero el anfitrión permanece calmado, disfrutando del bullicio a su alrededor.

—¿Tú no vienes, Aka-chin? —pregunta Murasakibara, después de que se han instalado para su estancia de una semana en el hotel adjunto, que también cuenta con spa, campo de golf y demás curiosidades. Tienen planeado acudir a las aguas termales juntos, pero Akashi no hace ademán alguno de querer levantarse de la mesa donde han tomado una comida ligera pero deliciosa.

—Hoy no, Atsushi. Vayan ustedes, tengo asuntos que atender.

—Supongo que te perderás el descubrimiento del gran fallo de Kise —dice Aomine—. En vivo y en directo, aunque no por última ocasión. Supongo que puede decirse que no es gran cosa.

—Vete a la mierda —dice Kise—. Kurokocchi puede testificar que no es cierto.

—Yo no sé nada —dice Kuroko, que ya ha comenzado a caminar hacia la salida, con Kise y Aomine siguiéndolo.

—Ve, Atsushi. Tú también, Shintaro —dice Akashi y finalmente Murasakibara se rinde con un suspiro, mientras Midorima se encoge de hombros y comienza a caminar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Akashi —dice Shintaro antes de cerrar la puerta. Y sus palabras se quedan atrapadas en la mente de Akashi por el resto del día.

.

Esa noche, Midorima encuentra a Akashi en el comedor cuando va por un vaso con agua, ante la atenta mirada de la luna. Parece una estatua, monumento a la melancolía que puede leerse en sus ojos, sólo rota por la rigidez de la mandíbula, que le indica a Shintaro que se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, a pesar de que tuvo la precaución de espiar sólo un poco por la rendija de la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, Shintaro? ¿No puedes dormir? —pregunta el joven, que parece no haberse movido de su sitio en todo el día—. ¿El lugar no es de tu agrado? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Sólo tengo sed —dice Shintaro, dispuesto a seguir su camino, pues no sabe si está interrumpiendo un momento importante—. En realidad, el lugar es perfecto. Olvidé mis modales al estar con ese montón de idiotas, pero debo darte las gracias por la invitación, es más de lo que se puede esperar de cualquier jefe.

—¿Se divirtieron? —pregunta Akashi, haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que entre—. ¿Ryouta resultó ser una decepción?

—No lo sé —dice Shintaro, sentándose a su lado para contemplar el jardin que se adivina por la puerta entreabierta, donde una solitaria luz esparce su brillo sobre la nieve—. Estuve en un baño diferente al de ellos.

Akashi ríe ante la afirmación y su kimono, único testimonio de que ha salido de la habitación aunque sea para cambiarse, resbala un poco de su hombro, regalándole a Shintaro un vistazo de su piel blanca bajo la luna.

—Somos similares, Shintaro —dice, cuando termina su acceso de risa—. A mí tampoco me gusta jugar, aunque admito que es divertido ver a otros hacerlo. Además —dice, adelantándose a cualquier comentario—, nos gustan las mismas cosas. Yo no creo en el destino, pero me parece misteriosa la forma en que nos encontramos.

—Sin embargo, no es cuestión de creer o no en el destino. Existe.

—Por eso me gustas, Shintaro —dice Akashi—. Eres demasiado ingenuo.

En su voz se adivina una invitación que Shintaro teme aceptar. Aun así, le sostiene la mirada, tratando de discernir si sólo está bromeando como hace con los otros o si el deseo que se adivina en su kimono entreabierto y el brillo de sus pupilas es real.

—Hace un rato escuché pasar a Ryouta —dice Akashi, sin desviar la vista. Midorima se da por vencido un poco después—. Estoy seguro de que iba al cuarto de Tetsuya.

—Hum... —Midorima no está seguro de qué decir. Mucho menos de qué hacer. ¿Se aplica la ética profesional cuando también te gusta tu jefe y es decisión de ambos?

—Iré a mi habitación ahora, Shintaro. Quizá mañana me una a los juegos, todo depende de cómo pase la noche —dice Akashi, pasando por su lado y lanzándole una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Si eso no es una invitación, Shintaro no sabe lo que es. Pero darse cuenta lo paraliza, porque Akashi ya ha tomado una decisión y sólo falta que él tome la suya.

Shintaro se pone de pie y avanza hasta el corredor, donde observa la penumbra por varios minutos más. Sabe que Akashi lo espera en su habitación, ya sin el kimoko, que sin duda cuelga en una silla de cualquier manera, impregnado de gotas de sudor. Está seguro de que Akashi tiene razón, Kise debe de encontrarse en el cuarto de Kuroko, aunque lo suyo no es un secreto ni mucho menos algo que puede trastocar todo su sistema de valores, así como su relación con su _jefe_. Son sólo dos chicos, algo que no se aplica ni a él ni a Akashi.

Shintaro suspira y sabe que debe de olvidarse del vaso con agua aunque está sediento, pero no precisamente del líquido vital. Luego, da la vuelta para regresar a su habitación, de donde nunca debió haber salido (¿aunque él cómo iba a saber? el destino tiene formas misteriosas), donde se acuesta inmediatamente, dándole la espalda a la puerta, considerando una tentación su sola presencia.

Pero antes de quedarse dormido, murmura las palabras que Akashi no pudo decir, pues esperaba otro final para su encuentro.

—Buenas noches.

.

Al haber rechazado su invitación, Shintaro se espera todo tipo de represalias al día siguiente, que amanece nublado y gris. Sin embargo, cuando entra en el comedor, más tarde de lo usual, Akashi lo recibe con una sonrisa, aunque quizá hay cierto tono de decepción en su voz. Aun así, no deja traslucir detalle alguno de la conversación mantenida la noche anterior y para los demás, la mañana se pasa como cualquier otra, entre burlas a Kise y flirteos de Akashi.

Es sólo cuando acuden a las aguas termales, esta vez todos juntos, que Midorima se da cuenta de que Akashi no ha olvidado, ni tampoco se ha rendido, aunque no deja traslucir sus planes hasta que no están en los vestidores, después de una ronda de mini-golf que se extendió por horas debido al gran número de participantes.

—No permitiré que vayas a otro de los baños, Shintaro —dice Akashi, pero le falta cualquier indicio de gentileza, lo que le hace creer a Midorima que está enojado, aunque pronto descubrirá que no es así—. Trabajas para mí, así que debes de cuidarme.

—¿Qué hiciste, Mido-chin? —le pregunta Murasakibara, cuando está seguro de que Akashi no puede escucharlos, pues ha ido a comprobar los baños disponibles, ya que quiere uno donde puedan estar solos.

—No hice nada —dice Midorima y es la verdad de la noche anterior.

—Pues Aka-chin está enojado contigo.

—No tienes que decirme algo que resulta obvio, lo sé.

—Pues será mejor que lo arregles —dice Aomine, lanzando su playera de cualquier manera dentro del cesto de la ropa—. No quiero que se enoje con nosotros también y termine llevando nuestros traseros de regreso a Tokyo. Es sólo la segunda noche, así que arregla lo que hiciste mal.

_No puedo_, quiere decirle, pero antes de que pueda abrir los labios, Akashi aparece en los vestidores, para ordenarles a todos, menos a él, que permanezcan con sus uniformes, pero que deben de intercambiar el pantalón por un short, que les permita permanecer de pie vigilándolo mientras él toma un baño.

—Tú no, Shintaro —dice, antes de salir del vestidor, dejándolo en medio de una manada de lobos, que no saben si sentirse molestos por verse privados de la diversión o reírse ante el intento más que obvio de su jefe.

—Bueno, al parecer Akashicchi no está enojado. Muy bien hecho, Midorimacchi, ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes? Los hubiéramos dejado solos más a menudo —dice Kise, dándole un codazo en las costillas que sólo aumenta las ganas de Midorima de darle un puñetazo, porque no ve cómo puede escapar de la situación, que será del dominio de esos idiotas al estar presentes.

—Qué asco —dice Aomine—. Si piensan hacer algo allá afuera avísennos para que no tengamos que traumarnos de por vida, ¿de acuerdo?

—No sean ridículos, no va a pasar nada —dice Shintaro, pero cuando llega el momento no puede evitar sentirse nervioso y las risitas de todos, empujándolo hacia las aguas, no ayudan en nada. ¿De verdad qué son? ¿Niños de secundaria? ¿Y que es él, que siente que está a punto de desmayarse?

La espera lo hace todo mucho peor. Akashi no aparece hasta 20 minutos después, cuando Midorima ya se siente mareado por el calor y los demás han comenzado a jugar, lanzándose agua los unos a los otros. No obstante, con una sola mirada del hombre regresan a sus puestos, sin rastro de sonrisa en el rostro y con los brazos cruzados como si fuera una instalación militar.

—Dense la vuelta, no quiero que volteen, pase lo que pase —dice Akashi, al pasar por su lado y sólo cuando ve que sus órdenes son obedecidas, se deshace de la toalla que cubre la parte baja de su cuerpo, exponiéndose así tal y como llegó al mundo.

La vista deja a Shintaro sin aliento, porque le recuerda a un sueño olvidado. El cuerpo de Akashi parece un espejismo bajo el cielo nublado de invierno, rodeado por el vapor que despiden las aguas, que de forma caprichosa a veces dejan entrever los músculos blancos de sus piernas o la gruesa mata de vello rojo en su entrepierna; una visión que sólo dura unos segundos, antes de que Akashi se sumerja en el agua junto a él.

—Yo nunca pierdo, Shintaro —dice Akashi, golpeándolo con su hombro al sentarse a su lado—. No me gustó la respuesta que me diste ayer.

—¿Entonces sólo estás jugando conmigo? —pregunta Midorima y se arrepiente de inmediato, pues no sólo recibe una mirada molesta por parte de Akashi, sino que también cree escuchar una risita proveniente de Aomine, que le hace querer regresar el tiempo para formular una pregunta que suene menos dramática y de telenovela.

—Me insulta que pienses así, Shintaro. Creí que anoche había sido suficientemente claro respecto a mis intenciones, pero si no es así... —Shintaro siente la mano de Akashi en su cadera y sus dedos bajan por su piel simulando el movimiento de una araña, para volver a subir y posarse en su abdomen, causándole más que un escalofrío—. Creo entender porqué te niegas, tus principios morales son dignos de admirarse, Shintaro. Pero a veces obstruyen tu camino. Por eso, ideé este plan. Pienso que en un ambiente más... Íntimo, tu manera de pensar puede cambiar. De hecho, puedo _sentir_ el cambio.

—No deberíamos —es lo único que Shintaro atina a decir, pero el vapor y la mano de Akashi impiden que pueda pensar de manera racional, por lo que apenas se da cuenta del momento en el que Akashi se acerca a él, de manera que sus ojos de color dispar quedan a escasos centímetros de distancia y sus labios también.

—¿Tú qué sabes de lo que deberíamos o no hacer? No confío en la decisión de alguien que consulta a Oha Asa antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Esta vez piensa por ti mismo. Me gustas, Shintaro. Y estoy seguro de que yo a ti también. ¿Por qué interponer conceptos morales y sociales a algo tan simple? Nuestras vidas no son estúpidos poemas o novelas de amor, son simples oportunidades que uno elige tomar o no. ¿Y qué vas a decidir?

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunta Midorima.

—Quizá desde que decidiste ser mi caballero de blanca armadura después de conocer la verdadera identidad de mi padre. Quizá mucho antes, en el tren, cuando vi el rostro que ponías al sentir mi mano sobre tu trasero —dice Akashi, sopesando cada posibilidad con cuidado, como si no hubiera pensando en ello antes. Sus manos se deslizan por el cabello de Shintaro, húmedo debido al ambiente, pero también sobre sus pómulos y mandíbula, ésa que sólo heredan los de temperamento fuerte—. Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero, ¿importa? Sólo quiero una respuesta real. Y temo que, aunque suena de muy mal gusto, no pienso aceptar un _no_.

—Yo... Tienes razón. Estoy interesado en ti.

—Entonces no hay más qué decir —dice Akashi, que sabe que Midorima quiere añadir algo más, una excusa quizá, para no aceptar la relación.

Pero sí hay más qué decir, aunque no provenga de ninguno de ellos. El padre de Akashi los ha seguido hasta el hotel y elige aparecer en ese momento, justo antes de que Midorima se rinda por completo a cualquier posibilidad. La visión, más que enfurecerlo lo asusta y en una confusión de gritos y exclamaciones, ordena a sus propios guardaespaldas que le quiten a _ese chico_ de encima a su hijo. Así que Midorima se ve arrastrado, desnudo, humillado y decepcionado hacia los vestidores, donde le ordenan, a punta de pistola, que se vista lo más rápidamente posible.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo —dice el hombre, cuando Midorima ya se encuentra vestido y con su maleta en la mano, que los guardias han hecho por él—. Provienes de una buena familia y has trabajado duro, por eso no arruinaré tu futuro y tu esfuerzo, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿me oyes? No recibirás pago alguno de liquidación y los demás derechos del contrato quedan cancelados, agradece que no te hago encarcelar o algo peor. Sal de mi vista, niño. Sal de la vida de Seijurou también. Mis guardias te acompañarán hasta la la estación del tren, no te preocupes por el boleto.

No hay derecho de réplica, Midorima ni siqueira puede despedirse de sus _amigos_, mucho menos de Akashi, aunque puede verlos espiándolo por una rendija de la puerta, todos ellos asustados, porque su empleo también podría peligrar. Sin embargo, Akashi se las arregla para alcanzarlo a mitad del camino de grava que lleva hacia la salida, intimidando a los guardias con una sola mirada, pues él también es su jefe y puede despedirlos si cometen la menor insubordinación, lo que incluye contar tal encuentro a su padre.

—Lamento que haya terminado así, Shintaro. Dudo mucho que puedas trabajar conmigo de nuevo —dice y aunque no lo aparenta, está furioso detrás de su máscara de tranquilidad, ayudada por la bata de colores que es cortesía del hotel—. Pero mi promesa sigue en pie. Mi oferta también, no importa lo que diga mi padre. Ya no eres su empleado.

—Señor... El tiempo, ya sabe... —dice uno de los hombres, que no puede evitar mirar a su alrededor, como buscando al patriarca de los Akashi, que también puede quitarle su empleo con sólo tronar los dedos.

—Toma —dice Akashi, lanzándole una fría mirada al guardia y ofreciéndole a Shintaro una tarjeta—. Son mis datos de contacto privados, los que ustedes tienen son los de negocios. Llámame cuando tengas tiempo, todavía no termino contigo.

Akashi sonríe y esa es la última imagen que Midorima tiene de él antes de ser propulsado dentro de una camioneta, que parte de manera inmediata hacia la estación del tren, donde a la vez es lanzado dentro del vagón. Debería de estar pensando en Akashi, en cómo van a sortear la amenaza de su padre y en los placeres que le esperan a su lado, pero Midorima sólo tiene un pensamiento en la cabeza mientras ve pasar verdes prados y casas a su alrededor.

Ya no tiene empleo. ¿Cómo se supone que va a pagar sus gastos de ahora en adelante?

**FIN.**


End file.
